


Possession

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Teen Wolf Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, M/M, No Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been waiting for years for his Master or Mistress to come along and buy him from the shop, and today is that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Stiles knelt on the display horse and waited with baited breath. He was naked and on display, his knees on the padded shelf of the display horse and his legs held open with a spreader bar. It wasn’t necessary. He _wanted_ to be there and he wasn’t about to close his legs for anyone. He had just turned eighteen and that meant he was being opened to sale to all ages, not just minors whose parents wanted their alpha children paired up young enough to work through the anxiety of adolescence. Stiles was skinny to the point of bony and had a habit of _never shutting up_ , so he was gagged with a warning that the gag was for ‘Excessive Chatter’ rather than a tendency to bite or fight back. He was also cuffed but all the omegas were cuffed to the display horses. This was both to stop them from overreacting to any touches from curious would-be-buyers and to stop them from trying to escape. Not that they would. Stiles had never met an omega who wanted anything else than to be bought and mated to an alpha. Anything was better than the torture of going through heat alone in a room with nothing but fingers to ease the ache that filled them.

Stiles had been a good student. He’d sat through his lessons about everything from pleasing his alpha to table manners and he’d tested well. His scores were displayed above a list of info about his personality and favorite foods. Stiles was proud of his scores so he was glad they came first. Some omegas had their personalities listed first and their scores last. Stiles had originally felt awful for them, assuming they were ashamed of their low scores, but then they’d all been sold. One by one his classmates had vanished as quickly as they’d hit puberty and Stiles, who had been the third in his class to go into his first heat, was left alone. No one wanted him. A teacher had sat down and explained to him that his body type was more desirable to older men than young boys and girls. He’d probably never be sold until he reached legal age and they opened the sale to the entire population.

Now Stiles knelt there and waited while curious hands walked past, caressed his rump, occasionally put on a rubber glove and prodded him, and then moved on. One person stopped and gasped dramatically before calling the sales person over. Stiles’ heart rocketed and he began to hyperventilate. He couldn’t see his potential buyer but he could hear a very deep voice speaking.

“He’s perfect. I must have him. How much?”

“His price is listed at twenty, but due to his recent age change and scores I have to clear all buyers over twenty with a psychological exam.”

“Exam!” The man exclaimed, an accent making itself known in his frustration. Stiles couldn’t identify it. He rarely had heard any accents outside of television, “That’s bullshit and you know it! He’s legal! I have the money! Sell him to me!”

“I’m sorry, but we have to look out for the welfare of our omegas, sir. If it got back to the Omega Trust Providence that we sold a young Omega to a potential abuser we’d lose our license.”

 _No!_ Stiles struggled in frustration. He wanted to be _bought_ , damn it! He was tired of being one of the oldest omegas in the store. It was humiliating and lonely and _painful!_ However, the damage had been done. The man was outraged and he wasn’t going to submit to a test. He swore and shouted and they asked him to leave. A hand caressed Stiles’ lower back and he arched into it in longing.

“Easy, Stiles,” The shop attendant soothed, rubbing him consolingly, “He knew about the test when he came in. They all do. It’s common knowledge. If he’s refusing it’s because he can’t pass it. You don’t want to go home with someone who will mistreat you.”

_Yes I do! I just want a home! Stop interfering!_

Stiles struggled in vane as the attendant walked away, leaving him to struggle not to cry. It would be difficult to breath with his ball gag in. He was so busy being frustrated that he didn’t even notice someone else had approached. A hand stroking his lower back made him still again. This wasn’t the roughened digits of the shop attendant who squirted lube on him once an hour. This was a new hand. Young and soft and warm, with thick fingers and a firm touch that wasn’t utilitarian like the attendant’s was.

“Well?” A woman’s voice, sharp and authoritarian, had Stiles body stilling as his body started to lubricate on its own. How he _craved_ that power!

“Hm,” A deeper voice grunted.

“Derek,” The woman’s voice snapped in exasperation, “We’ve been to every shop, in every city, in every damn state! I get that you like to come here and look at them, but window shopping is just cruel. They can smell you and it’s torture to them when you leave.”

“This one,” The deeper voice replied, and Stiles could hear the youth in it still.

“Just because I said…” The woman began, her tone becoming soft and consoling.

“No. This one. He’s mine,” Derek replied firmly, his hand remaining on Stiles’ lower back.

Stiles let out an uncontrolled whine at those words, his cock beginning to firm up. After the first month on the display horse he’d stopped being erect for most of the day, so this was a genuine reaction. This young man behind him was claiming him!

“You haven’t even properly examined him,” The woman- likely his mother- huffed in annoyance.

“You just said it was torture to them,” The young man replied in a droll voice.

“Derek!” She snapped irritably.

“Fine,” Derek replied, “But I’m not changing my mind. This is the one I’ve been looking for.”

Derek snapped on one of the gloves and his hand caressed Stiles’ bottom, cupped his cheek, and then prodded his entrance with a thumb. Stiles keened and pushed back hungrily, his body going from interested to despirate in an instant. He was panting and his cock was leaking onto the vinyl of the display horse he was draped across. His fingers dug into the material as he tugged on his leather cuffs in a frantic bid to turn around and launch himself at the stranger. He was chomping at his ball gag in frustration, irritated when it slipped and gagged him. The young man behind him chuckled as his struggles stopped in the face of certain doom at the hands of his restraints.

“He’s the one,” Derek stated firmly.

“Okay,” The woman replied, her tone shocked, “I’ll go fill out the paperwork. He looks young, Derek, he might-“

“He’s legal,” Derek cut her off.”

“Oh, so he is,” She stated, apparently just noting his sign. It spoke of how much of her attention had been on her son instead of Stiles.

The woman walked away, heals clacking, and Stiles was left with Derek’s finger slowly sliding in and out of his body. Stiles was slowly moving his hips onto the intrusion, enjoying the burn and the slight tingle of pleasure that followed it. He wanted _more_ , but he knew it was against every law in existence to have sex with an omega on display. The young man switched to a different finger and Stiles moaned as his prostate was _finally_ grazed.

“Derek,” The woman huffed, as her heals signaled her return, “Stop that. It’s lewd.”

“He needs it,” Derek stated, “I think he’s close to heat.”

_Yes he is! He needs it and then some!_

“Behave yourself in public!” The woman hissed, “They need _you_ to sign the paperwork since you’re over eighteen. Honestly, your sister never took this long to chose someone!”

“I’m not Laura,” The young man stated blandly, and then both their feet retreated. Stiles sagged on the bench, miserable and wanting Derek back _now_.

Heavy breathing nearby signaled another potential buyer and Stiles flailed helplessly. No. Derek. He wanted _Derek!_ The meaty hands of the deep voiced man from before returned to Stiles’ ass and a finger slipped in… _without a glove!_ Stiles struggled to scream around his gag and then his finger groped for the panic button.

“So pretty, my little-“

“Excuse me!” The shop attendant shouted, “He is _sold_ and I do believe I told you to leave!”

The man vanished and Stiles sagged into the bench while hands roughly jerked his cuffs off, the gag out, and pulled him upright.

“What…?” Stiles asked in confusion. This was _not_ the attendant, and no one had ever unchained him _except_ the attendant.

“That _bastard_ ,” Derek snarled, and Stiles lifted his head to stare up at six feet of gorgeous alpha with flashing blue eyes and his face twisted in outrage. His wolf was showing and Stiles moaned helplessly as he leaned against the strong side of the man who would have him. He dropped his head onto Derek’s shoulder and breathed in his scent, ready to start the bonding process right then and there.

“Let’s get the paperwork finalized and you can take him home,” The shop attendant soothed, “I’m sure you both need time to relax after _that_.”

“You’re sure…” Derek’s mother started, but Derek stopped her with a glare.

“Alpha,” Stiles moaned, feeling his legs start to shake. Derek might not have the red eyes that came with a fully realized alpha, but he was clearly going to be a pack leader some day.

Derek shifted and Stiles’ legs were swept out from under him. He found himself carried to a desk where the shop attendant- a nametag read ‘Josh’- was shuffling some papers. _His name is Josh. How odd._

By the time the attendant locked up shop and started putting them all back in their little cubbies he had removed his shirt to avoid the mess that went with handling unbonded omegas. No shirt meant no nametag, and he was hardly going to introduce himself to an _omega_.

“It is _so weird_ that you’ve had your fingers in my ass but I didn’t know your name until just now,” Stiles stated.

Derek stiffened and the woman beside him gave Stiles a horrified look. She was very pretty with copper hair and dark skin. He eyes were beautiful and Stiles could see where Derek got his good looks. Stiles immediately told her so and her eyes shot to her son in shock.

“Derek!”

“What?” Derek shrugged.

“He’s _talking_. To _us_.”

Derek shrugged again and Stiles snuggled into him and breathed in his scent from behind his ear.

“Weird. You smell different here than at your neck. Does all of you smell different?”

Derek shrugged and Stiles began to sniff him everywhere to find out. He slipped onto his knees on the floor and worked his way across chest and belly while kneeling between Derek’s spread legs. When he got down to Derek’s crotch he momentarily lost himself just burying his face there. The scent was overpowering, far spicier and full of promise, especially with the answering hardness. He would give anything to have it laid bare, but when he tried to remove Derek’s pants his mother snapped at him to control his omega. Derek chuckled and pried Stiles’ nimble fingers off of his fly.

“Not in public, my little bird,” Derek told him, reaching out to pet his hair.

“Bird?” Stiles asked, his eyes squinting up, “I’ve always seen myself as more of a fox…”

“You chatter like a squirrel,” Derek laughed, “Bird was being nice.”

Stiles pouted, but he gave the alpha a teasing glance through his eyelashes, just like he’d been taught in school. Derek’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened, and Stiles studied how they’d turned to green-grey-brown with his wolf under control. He was gorgeous, with well maintained and styled hair and that same tan skin. He thought it might be a natural color, but maybe he just sat out in the sun an awful lot.

Naked.

And erect.

Probably not, but Stiles could fantasize and most definitely would. This was his first eyeful of alpha, after all. He had never been allowed to face the shoppers and his caretakers his entire life had been betas and gammas. Stiles laid his head down on Derek’s thigh and stared up at him with adoration in his eyes.

_My master. At last._

“My master. At last.”

“My catamite,” Derek growled, stroking his hand through Stiles’ short hair, “ _Mine_.”


End file.
